


Whispered Promises

by FallingStars1526



Series: Photo Album [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Magical Realism, Medium - Freeform, Memories, One-Shot, Photos, Shifter, Urban Fantasy, Witch - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStars1526/pseuds/FallingStars1526
Summary: On moonlit nights with fluttering kissesBreathed in the air our whispered promises(cross-posted on Wattpad)
Series: Photo Album [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Whispered Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ao3 fic, hope y'all enjoy!

In the soft glow of the lamp lighting the room, a young girl in her early teens sits at a large, intricately carved desk, gently turning the pages of a large photo album and smiling as she reminisces the memories behind each picture. As she turns the page once more, she pauses upon a small image of two children beaming widely at the camera with a wolf pup staring ecstatically off to the side, soft pink tongue lolling out its mouth. She giggles softly, tracing the outline of the pup before turning her attention to the elder child within the frame.

His midnight-black hair falls messily into eyes as they curve up into crescent slits, chocolate brown irises barely visible through his mirth. One strap of his mud-stained, faded overalls slides down his left arm as he rests a hand on the shoulder of the younger child who crouches at his feet, arms winding around the pup. His frame is slender, yet a lot healthier than several days before the photo was taken, his soft, clear skin glowing with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

The girl hums a song under her breath as her smile and scent turn wistful, nostalgic. Near-silent footsteps approach the table, and she glances up to see a boy, two years her junior leaning across the desk and peering at the album from above. He, too, has messy midnight black hair and bright brown eyes, though a tad darker than that of the boy in the photo. His face shares the same soft, blushing cheeks and boyish innocence, and at thirteen-years-old, he is nearly a spitting image of his brother at the same age.

"Do you miss him?" His voice, just breaching the grounds of puberty and slowly shifting into a more mature tone, is chillingly similar to that of his brother's, yet it was distinctly different. It was lighter, more melodious with a soothing undertone that would never change, no matter his age.

"He was, _is_ , my friend. Of course, I miss him, Kip," the girl sighs in reply, reaching out to run her fingers through his thick, fluffy hair. Kip catches her hand in his dark brown eyes boring intently into her own silver-gray ones, searching for the answer, the truth, _something_.

"Why?" he finally grounds out, frustration and anguish clear across his expression. " _Why_ would you miss him when he‒ he‒ he ups and _leaves_ like that?! He _abandoned_ us, Mini!" He releases her hand and turns to swipe his arm across her tabletop, sending various stationery materials, paperwork, pens, flying into the air and onto the ground with a loud crash.

"He abandoned us," he repeats, this time in a trembling whisper. His eyes squeeze shut to fight back the tears that glisten along his lashes, and his hands clench into tight fists, nails digging painfully into his palms.

Mini hurriedly hops onto her desk, utilizing the now free space to swing her legs around until she sits at the edge, legs dangling over the side, facing Kip. Bringing her hands up, she cups his face and turns him towards her, concerned silver-gray meeting distressed chocolate-brown. "Hey," she murmurs, thumbs reaching up to gently brush away his tears. "Hey, it's alright. It's alright to cry, to not be okay, to be confused about how to feel." Mini gently pulls him to stand between her legs, drawing him in and tucking his head into the crook of her neck. His arms reach up to wrap around her as she continues softly, "Yes, he left. Yes, it feels like he abandoned you because he is your only blood-related family left, but he has his reasons, and he will be back."

Upon hearing her words, Kip breaks down and starts bawling, an incoherent mixture of Chinese and Taiwanese tumbling past his lips as he cries. Mini's heart breaks all over again, and her eyes gloss over as well as she runs a gentle hand through his hair and rubs soothing circles into his back. She remembers that night quite vividly, readily recalling the regretful yet determined expression across the boy's face as they stood on opposite ends of the courtyard, facing each other. Her bottom lip trembles as his words ring hauntingly in her ears, and she replays the memory once again.

ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ

_"Mini," he murmurs softly, guilt ringing clear as day. He shifts his weight, eyes averted uncomfortably as she stares confusedly across at him._

_"What are you doing?" she asks, a cold shiver of fear and a smoky cloud of distress blooms in her scent, silver-gray eyes wide as she takes in his outfit. A simple, cotton t-shirt hidden under a rustling windbreaker and heavy-duty jeans tucked into well-worn timberland boots. His trusty backpack was slung over one shoulder and a dull-yellow beanie squashed over his unkempt, midnight-black hair. "Are you..." she hesitated, afraid to voice her question. "Are you leaving?"_

_His eyes snap up to meet hers, the panic and guilt speaking volumes. He opens his mouth to respond, but Mini flies across the courtyard, wrapping him into a tight hug and whispers, "Don't say it. Please."_

_His arms come up to wrap around her, returning her bone-crushing hug. Looking up, Mini roughly wipes away her tears with the back of her hands and reaches into the pocket of her hoodie. She pulls out a small pouch and hands it to him. "Here," she murmured, pressing it into his hands. "Good luck charms, Mother taught me how to enchant them."_

_She draws a shaky breath and continues, pressing a finger to his lips to stop whatever he was going to say, "I understand. I understand why you're going. Just, promise me you'll come back, okay?" She glares fiercely up at him, holding his chocolate-brown eyes in her sharp silver gaze."Promise to come back to Kip and I, please. Please, Timothy," her voice trails off into a trembling whisper._

_Timothy tips her chin up before leaning forward, skimming his nose along her cheek and down the line of her jaw, gently nuzzling against the crook of her neck, and repeats the process on the other side. He lifts both of her hands and scents the insides of her wrists as well before pressing a soft kiss into the back of her hand. Finally, he looks up and says, "Take care of him for me, Mini."_

_He steps back with a forlorn smile, "I, Timothy Song, promise my best friend, Lee Minseo, that I will return for both her and my younger brother, Christian Song." With a final bow, he turns and jumps, springing onto the fence and quickly scrambling up and over the gate, landing on the other side with a soft thump. Tugging his hood over his head, he darts off into the darkness, shifting into a midnight-black mid-stride and melting into the shadows._

ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ

The soft brush of lips across her throat brings Minseo back to the present with a soft gasp, her eyes flying open to meet the concerned gaze of Kip as he continues to scent her, trying to calm her scent that had exploded into a flurry heartbreak, distress, resignation, and determination all at once. He gently noses along the curve of her cheek, and Minseo shudders as Kip traces the same path Timothy had taken that night, both boys trying to reassure the distressed girl before them.

"Where'd you go, Mini?" he asks, worry lacing his tone as he buries his nose in the crook of her neck, his warm cinnamon clove scent blooming across her skin, highlighted by soft hints of citrusy orange. "You were gone for a second."

She draws in a shuddering breath before cupping Kip's face and lifting his gaze up to meet hers. Minseo studies his confused frown through her watery vision, heart clenching sharply as he places his consideration for her before his initial anguish. Instead of answering his question, she leans forward and rests her forehead against his, whispering, "He will be back. He promised."

Upon hearing her quiet reassurance for both him and herself, Kip's eyes well anew with tears, but he did not cry. He wraps Minseo up in a tight hug, gently rubbing her back, soothing her as she soothes him, two lost children stumbling along after losing their main form of guidance in life.

Later that night, when they retire for the day and Kip curls up under the covers, asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow, Minseo sits beside him, staring out the window by which their mound of pillows and blankets are tucked. She stares up into the dark, moonless sky, and hears Timothy's voice ring through her mind, his promise hauntingly clear in her ears. Turning to look down at Kip, she takes in his peaceful expression, eased at last within the grasp of sleep and the realm of dreams. He appears innocent, vulnerable, a view that drives her next actions.

Lifting a hand to eye level, she slowly unclenches her fist, revealing a glowing blue rune with hints of gold fluttering along the edges. Glancing once more at the boy at her side, Minseo takes a deep breath and breathes out a promise in the language of magic, sealing the brand with a final command. The rune flares bright in her palm, flashing once before vanishing altogether as the pendant around her neck burns white-hot for a brief second. Minseo clamps down on her cry of pain and breathes out the whisper to seal the promise bond, "I, Lee Minseo, promise Christian Song to forever protect and remain by his side."

_Ages:_

_\- Minseo Lee - 15_

_\- Christian Song - 13_

_\- Timothy Song - 18_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this brief story! Let me know what y'all think, yea?
> 
> Find me on Twitter @FaolanStarr
> 
> Or Instagram @falling_stars_1526


End file.
